


HAPPY BIRTHDAY

by HMSquared



Series: Discord [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Ambiguity, Breaking my self-imposed rule, Implied/Referenced Suicide, birthday fic, but i needed to write this, but not sweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: It's my birthday...and I don't feel like celebrating...B͍ư̭̥̈́̊̆͢ͅt̢͙̣̲̏̀̈̔ ̛̤̗̱̖͐̑̈́̆ͅy͉̠͒̐ỏ͚̥́u̧̧̟̜̔͐̚ ̱̍m͎̖̀̄͌͜û̳̭̳̟̔̿͛̓͜s̡͎̥̈̊͆͟t̰͖͇͕̓̏̄͘,͔̃ ̻͋͟͞Ch͍̐̌͟a̲̙̟͍͛̀̓͠s̥̊͊̎͟ͅe͙͡.͉͂





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in Discord pointed out it's Chase's birthday tomorrow, so I decided to break my self-imposed rule and write a very quick, paragraph-long fic. I'm going with it doesn't count since it's really short and I cobbled it together in two minutes.
> 
> Funny how I wrote a birthday piece for Chase, but not Anti...Guess this is my revenge.
> 
> Enjoy!

He was crying; upset beyond relief. His heart was thumping, and he wanted it to stop...Was that really so hard to ask? He could feel his bones rattling. The gun was in his hands, and he rose it to his chin. A voice whispered from the darkness and, sobbing, he repeated every word.

"Happy birthday, Chase."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I want to hear your theories!


End file.
